Truth or Dare
by hughville
Summary: While the hospital is locked down, Thirteen and Wilson are trapped in the cafeteria.  They play Truth or Dare and Wilson makes a confession about House and their relationship.


**A/N: I usually ONLY write House/Cameron fics. This is all remydoodle's fault with her Texts From Last Night prompts over at Live Journal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _House_.**

We are two hours into the lockdown of the hospital and I'm ready to kill Remy. I could hide her body in the freezer and claim she went in there to cool off. People would believe that. Everyone knows she's weird. Why did I ever think she was intelligent and beautiful? She's looking at me with malicious amusement in her eyes. Why did I agree to play Truth or Dare with this crazy woman? Why did I say truth? Any dare her twisted mind could conjure up would be better than the truth to the question she asked.

Leaning across the small table separating us, she repeats the question. "Have you and House ever had sex?"

I rub the back of my neck and consider lying to her but she'll probably see through any lie I tell. I look again at her almond shaped blue eyes. Shaking my head slightly, I sigh.

"Yes, House and I had sex."

There, it's out and now she can go blab it all over the hospital, which will amuse House to no end. People already think we're gay and this will confirm it. I feel the need to explain.

"It happened after he moved in with me. His leg hurt and sleeping on the couch was hard for him," I tell her the words spilling out of me like water out of a fountain. "You know because he's so tall and his leg."

A smile quirks one side of her mouth as she watches me with intense interest as heat crawls up my neck to my cheeks.

"I felt bad for him," I continue staring down at my hands. "I let him sleep in my bed. One night, just one night, that was all. House doesn't discriminate, not with race and certainly not with sex. To him, sex is sex. You need to understand that."

She nods. "I figured that out very quickly. Go on."

I clear my throat and loosen my tie, slipping the top button loose on my shirt.

"His leg hurt and he can't take Vicodin. The ibuprofen wasn't helping so I offered to massage his leg."

She nods and I try to think of how to continue. Slowly, my eyes focusing on the partition beside our table, I tell her, the words coming out jumbled.

"He was sprawled out on my bed and I'd pulled the sheet over his lap. To preserve his modesty," I laugh bitterly. "I used this liniment I'd gotten from a drug rep. I can still remember the way he watched me as I worked that ointment into his leg. The rest is honestly a blur. I don't remember who kissed whom first. All I know is that one moment I was rubbing his leg and the next moment I was on top of him. He tasted like toothpaste when we kissed. His beard scraped my chin. I remember thinking that it should feel weird to be kissing a man but it didn't. It felt right somehow. Then I was on my stomach and he was pushing inside me and it felt good; too good. I came almost immediately. He came shortly after I did and rolled off me. He told me thanks, wrapped himself in the blankets and went to sleep. Just like that, thanks and then sleep. I took a shower and spent the rest of the night on the couch. It's like my butt was the only innocence I had left, and now I don't even have that!"

I shake my head and look at her. Her hand covers my clenched fists.

"Do you want to sleep with him again?" she asks.

"I….I…I…" I stutter and then sigh. "I don't know."

"It sounds to me like that night was just a new level in your relationship," she muses. "Has he approached you again?"

I shake my head. "No, it was just that one time. He sneaks into my bathroom to soak in my tub but that's typical for him."

She withdraws her hand and leans back. "House is an ass."

I nod. "But he's my best friend."

"I think you're more screwed up than he is," she comments.

I look at my watch again and wonder how much longer I'll have to sit here playing this horrible game with her. She's right, of course, I just hide my damage and House flaunts his for everyone to see.

"Your turn," I tell her and smile.


End file.
